


Blood types (and hospital aversion)

by Shadowscast_meta (Shadowscast)



Series: Musings and Speculations about The Umbrella Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast_meta
Summary: I speculate about the Hargreeves siblings' blood types, based on very little information.(This work is non-fiction. Just a little rambling essay in which I share some stray thoughts that I had about canon!)
Series: Musings and Speculations about The Umbrella Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Blood types (and hospital aversion)

So here's a thing that you might recall: at the start of S1 E9, Luther, Klaus and Diego bring Allison back to the mansion with a slit throat. Grace and Pogo administer treatment. Allison needs a blood transfusion.

I am not, at this time, going to speculate about the guys' decision to bring Allison to their house rather than to _a hospital_ (!!!). [ETA: Actually I will speculate a little. At the end of this essay!]

But what I do want to address is the ensuing discussion of who can donate blood to save Allison.

Luther volunteers first (of course). But Pogo says that Luther's blood isn't suitable because of the injection that gave him the ape body.

Klaus volunteers next. Pogo rejects him as a donor on the basis that he's probably high.

Finally Diego volunteers, and is accepted. (And then immediately faints at the sight of the needle, poor guy. I can sympathize; I have tried to donate blood twice in my life, and fainted very dramatically both times! The second time, afterwards, the phlebotomist politely told me that some people just aren't meant to donate blood, and that I can contribute to society in other ways.)

Anyway, what does _not_ come up is any discussion at all of compatible blood types. Like, A, B, AB, O, positive or negative? No mention at all.

So. Theory! Maybe all 7 Hargreeves kids have the _same_ blood type. And this is something that they all know perfectly well, so it went without saying in the discussion about who could donate for Allison.

It would be wildly improbable for 7 randomly-chosen people from across the world to all have the same blood type. But maybe it's not random! Maybe all 43 mysteriously-born babies have the same blood type?

Oh, hey, hey! Not to pile speculation on top of speculation or anything (haha, just kidding, that's _exactly_ what I'm doing) but maybe there's something _weird_ about the common blood type of the Hargreeves kids? Like, maybe they're not actually compatible with other humans at all? And maybe _that's_ why none of them ever goes to to a hospital during the events of the series, no matter how much they get shot, stabbed, or concussed!

(The one problem with that last theory is that we do have canonical evidence of Klaus interfacing with the regular medical system, in the form of his post-overdose resuscitation in the ambulance near the start of S1 E1. *shrug*)

Anyway, that's my thought! The first time I watched the episode, it really bugged me that they didn't worry about blood types. But now I'm content with my theory!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on this work, or any work in this series, are absolutely welcome. I would be thrilled to hear other people's thoughts on any of these topics! You could even comment on _other_ people's comments, if you see something you'd like to respond to. I am hungry for Umbrella Academy discussion—maybe we can have some here!
> 
> (FYI, I'm not on tumblr or twitter or pretty much anywhere the cool kids go. I am on [Dreamwidth](https://shadowscast.dreamwidth.org/tag/umbrella+academy), though, and all of these essays started out as posts over there. Stop by and say 'hi' if you'd like!)


End file.
